kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Daigo Fukami
, originally known as , is who appeared in the film Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment. He is also the father of Makoto and Kanon Fukami. History Ghost With the Gamma's threat arising, Daigo left Makoto and Kanon to avoid involving them in the war back when the two were still children, walking out on them with no response to their protests. This caused Makoto to resent their father while Kanon held on to her belief that he must have had a good reason to leave, ever since his wife died. Unknown to them, Daigo was entrusted as a guide to Argos for his mission by Sennin, who recalled that Daigo was later slain by Adel in the form of Gamma Ultima. Daigo would be resurrected, however, and was granted a Ghost Driver and the Zero Specter Ghost Eyecon to become Kamen Rider Zero Specter. Part of Daigo's soul was used to create the Specter Eyecon, which Makoto would use to become Kamen Rider Specter. The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment While Makoto developed a hatred towards his father because of this, Kanon believes there must have been a good reason for why he left them, regarding of his wife's death. As it turns out, his long disappearance was the result of him getting killed by a sword wielding Gamma Ultima. However, he managed to resurface as a ghost along with the Gamma's first prince, Argos. He can transform into the original Kamen Rider Specter known as Kamen Rider Zero Specter. Upon Argos' recent downfall of betraying both Daigo and Edith, the former is currently on a mission to stop Argos from creating an Extremer Driver to become Kamen Rider Extremer. He soon found an Eyecon world created by Argos. When Makoto and company arrive in the new world, Daigo nurses Makoto back, and asks him why he has come to this world. Makoto wants to take Charles Darwin with him, but Daigo refuses as it would bring Argo's plan to fruition. The two fight, with Deep Specter defeating and taking the Darwin Eyecon from Zero Specter. Akari brings Daigo to Takeru's group and they walk to Argo's castle. The group are ambushed by Gamma and Argo's riders, but Kamen Rider Ex-Aid intervenes and tells them to keep moving. Entering the castle, Daigo frees Kanon from imprisonment and brings her to Makoto, who had arrived earlier. He enters a struggle with Argos, but is killed by Argo's Omega Drive. In his dying words, he tells his children why he left and says he will always be with them, before passing away in his son's arms. In his legacy, Makoto promises to finish what his father started. Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter thumb|Three spirits. It is revealed by Danton that Daigo was in fact his assistant, Godai, who defected and took Makoto and Kanon as he escaped to the Human world, where he named them and raised them as his own. In the post-credit scene, his spirit alongside Danton and Ryu were seen as Makoto's respected fathers. Personality To Makoto, Daigo is a heartless man who left his children at a young age with no explanation whatsoever. In actuality, he was trying to protect them as the Gamma were no longer quiet. At his death, he showed sorrow and regret for leaving them. Powers and Abilities to be added Damashii Zero Specter's forms are called , accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. He also bears a headpiece called the , which gives off a glow effect with the rest of his body. The Persona changes with Zero Specter's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Damashii forms' helms. Differentiating himself from Kamen Riders Ghost and Specter, Zero Specter normally bears three on his head in most of his Damashii forms. By pulling and pushing the Ghost Driver's lever a second time after transforming, Zero Specter can activate an finishing attack tied to the Ghost Eyecon currently being used. If he pulls and pushes the lever four times, he can instead execute an }} special attack. is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Zero Specter. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Zero= Zero Damashii is the default form of Kamen Rider Zero Specter. Accessed through the use of the Zero Ghost Eyecon, this form is analogous to Kamen Rider Specter's Specter Damashii. This forms finisher is the : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Zero Specter's form glow and envelops him in a dark purple flame. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment }} Equipment Devices *Ghost Driver - Transformation device *Ghost Eyecons - Transformation trinkets. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Daigo Fukami is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Zero Specter, his suit actor is . Notes *Of the doppelganger Riders featured in the movie, Zero Specter is the only one not to be villainous. As such, he is the only one without the "Dark" label. **He is also the only Rider not to use a secondary Damashii. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 39: Opposition! Father & Daughter! **Episode 40: Courage! Tragic Resolution! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Commemoration! Short Stories'' ***Episode 2: Strongest! Another Ghost! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' **''Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter'' Category:Movie Riders Category:Relatives Category:Ghost Riders Category:Ghost Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Gamma Category:Heroes Category:Deceased